


Feral

by Propernicethat



Series: Feral Sniper [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Anal bleeding, Bondage, Caretaking, Dirty body, Drugging, Drugs, Fear, Feral, Feral Behavior, Forced Piss Drinking, Forced Voyeurism, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Machine Sex, Machines, Neglect, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Strangulation, Urination, Urine, Verbal Abuse, Vomit, Water, Water Torture, Watersports, child abuse mention, fuck machine, hints of underage, piss drinking, regurgitation, self-neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propernicethat/pseuds/Propernicethat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Engineer adopts a cat, he gets more than what he bargained for. Taking care of a feline is one thing, but a Feral Red Sniper too? That's a whole different story.</p><p>But when the Feral Sniper decides he wants to make the Engineer his Wife, what's a fella to do?</p><p>Part one of the Feral Sniper series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Single

At 6am, every morning the Engineer would be making the morning coffee. While he waited for it he tinkered with something on his desk, most likely a product of creativity from the night before. He always wore a plain white tshirt and red shorts as he’d just gotten out of his make shift bed. He never slept in his designated room on the base, he’d taken the mattress from it and had settled up in the garage. All his tools were here, his machines too, it felt like home. He’d followed in his fathers footsteps afterall, machines and how to build and fix them was in his daily routine and that hadn’t changed a bit. 

By 6:30 He had enjoyed his first coffee and gotten dressed into his uniform. When they weren’t out on the battlefield it was his job to set up his sentries around base, make sure they were working and fix anything that needed it. He’d set his mug down into the small sink and made his way to the garage entrance, which he opened up and looked out. 

It was 7:15 when he unboxed his first sentry gun and reboxed the night guards [ These had infrared and night vision technology, but were blind in day time. ]. He congratulated himself on a job well done by brewing up another coffee. As he drank he gazed out over the bases grounds. It wasn’t cold, but it wasn’t warm either, a soft breeze, the kind where you weren’t sure whether or not you could wear a t-shirt. 

At 8:00 he joined the other Mercs for breakfast. It wasn’t always everyone, but the conversation was always nice, after all machines never spoke back. 

Usually by 10:00 he was back in his garage after setting up the last sentry. On a quiet day like this he often indulged in some guitar playing. However, today there was something unsettling. Every time he turned, he felt like he was being watched. He looked up at the sky light and there was nothing, he stepped out of the large garage door and peered out either sides of him. Nothing. His guns hadn’t gone off.

He jumped when he turned around, crying out and stumbling over his feet, his back hitting the wall as he looked down. A tiny black and white cat gently mewed, back all arched and tail held straight as it blinked back huge emerald green eyes. 

“Ahhnn you startled me there.”

He said out loud, lowering himself to stroke the cat with his gloved hand, who in return purred and coiled itself around his legs. 

“Now where did you come from?”

He asked, lifting his head and removing his goggles from his eyes. The cat didn’t reply, but it did sit down in front of him as if waiting to be fed. He walked across the garage and opened the small mini fridge he kept his beer in, pulling it aside and taking out some beef jerky. He pulled open the packet and offered it to the feline who approached, sniffed then proceeded to continue purring around his legs. 

“Is all I got.”

He announced to the purring feline, who walked over to the Texan’s mattress and curled up onto it. 

At 12:00 he went and got lunch. Unlike breakfast, which was normally a communal thing, Lunch was every man for himself. The Engineer often got there first, and while frying up some bacon was often nudged by the Scout, who also wanted bacon, and soon he found himself cooking for everyone. When he was done cooking his bacon and putting it into some soft bread, he continued his daily routine of preparing the Medic’s lunch, who he always cooked the same as what he was having. After delivering the meal to the grateful Doctor, who often forgot to eat, he made his way back to the garage with his own lunch, sitting down in his chair and setting the plate down. He often ate over paperwork, littering the pages with crumbs. 

A soft mewing was heard and soon enough he was joined by the cat, who planted itself on the table. He removed a corner of bacon from his sandwich, offering it. The cat ignored the food, nudging it’s face affectionately against the Texan’s hand. It wasn’t until the Engineer set the bacon down onto the tables surface in front of the cat, did it decide it was okay to eat. After shaking it a few times of course. 

At 12:30 he and the cat had finished their lunch, and he topped it off with a nice bottle of beer and a saucer of water for the cat. 

The Engineer felt like he was being watched still, and at 1:30 he went outside the garage to investigate only to find nobody there. Tilting his hard hat forward and scratching the back of his head he wandered back to the garage, the cat had made itself home on his mattress once more. 

The rest of the day went by swiftly and soon it was time to call it a night. The Night Sentries had been set up, the daytime turrets boxed up and ready for a new day. He took his time to clean them and make sure nothing was going rusty, nothing was dented and nothing was missing. During this time the cat purred around his feet before disappearing off into the darkness. 

XXX

The next four days passed, one of them had been spent on the battlefield. The days he hadn’t been fighting their enemies the Blus, he’d been working on a new project in his garage. He was never alone, the cat, had returned daily, and he’d affectionately named it Rosie, the same name as a horse back home of the same colour. He didn’t know Rosie’s gender but the cat was sassy and the name suited it. After the battle, he’d gone to a nearby gas station and picked up some cat food, cans of tuna. At night, the feline went outside, so he set a bowl down for it outside the garage door. Every morning the bowl was empty and Rosie would be waiting by the door. 

The Engineer fashioned a make shift pouch from his tool belt, big enough for Rosie to sit in. He picked the mewing cat up and set it down into it, the feline's chin and paws resting on the side. Once the cat was inside the pouch it didn’t move, relaxing and keeping close to the Texan as he went about his day. 

XXX

One night the Engineer decided to attach a camera to Rosie’s neck, to see where it went. Having the monitor hooked up to the wireless network, he let the cat out and watched it spring across the yard and into the night. He turned to the monitor, watching the night vision images popping up of undergrowth, the cat moved fast! 

It was around 11:00PM when the Engineer discovered that Rosie was in fact a male cat, the screeching and wailing of mating was so loud from the cameras feed that he had to turn the sound down on his monitor. 

He was tired by midnight and as usual he dished up the tuna cat food and left it outside along with a saucer of water for when Rosie returned, then, leaving the camera recording he went to bed. 

XXX

The next morning he awoke, stretching and yawning. He heard the usual sounds of mewing at the door. He looked to the monitor and the camera showed that yes, Rosie was in fact waiting at the door, opening it up and letting him in, picking up the two licked clean saucers and moving inside to stay his daily business. 

It was around 1pm when the Engineer decided to check the video footage of the previous night and what he discovered was disturbing. 

At 1am on the tape, the cat’s camera caught sight of a body, moving around in the darkness of the yard, slow and deliberate like a stalking animal. The cat kept it’s distance from it. It was at around 2AM when the footage truly shocked the Engineer, for Rosie hadn’t been eating the cat food at all. 

The video footage showed a human body slowly approaching the front door, the movement was slow and cautious. The cat approached carefully, moving around and watching the body. Rosie got closer, and the night vision revealed the Sniper, crouched down in front of the bowls. He picked up the tuna cat food greedily in his fingers, licking them and the bowl hungrily as if he were half starved. There was a wild look in those red eyes, extremely tense, the man looked very dirty and he was shivering in the cold night air. 

The Engineer felt a pang of guilt, both for the state the feral man was in and the fact that poor Rosie wasn’t being fed at all. He immediately got up and opened the fridge, taking out a can of tuna. Once it was emptied into the bowl he set it down for Rosie to eat, who did so with vigour. The Engineer decided it was time to pay the Medic a visit. 

XXX

When he arrived at the Medbay, he brought with him a late lunch for the Doctor. They both sat across from one another and the Engineer explained his predicament. 

“You want to do…what?”

The Medic stared, his mouth hanging open, bacon sandwich held loosely between gloved fingers. 

“..I just, feel bad for the fella. Was just gonna’ let him in, fix him something to eat, let him use the bath an-..”

“You’re aware that you’re talking about the Sniper. Our Sniper, the one that tortures and kills people? Dell, are you out of your mind?”

“He’s starving, the guy ain’t the full ticket. He just needs someone to show hi-..”

“He will probably eat you if you gave him the chance, he’s a serial rapist, and if he gets his hands on you he will torture you.”

The Medic frowned, lowering the sandwich completely to the plate, swallowing what was in his mouth before continuing, but the Engineer interrupted.

“That’s why I came to you, partner. Give me something to put in his food, make him sleep or docile him up, calm him down.”

Eventually the Engineer managed to convince the Medic, only for research purposes. The Medic wanted a report on the Sniper’s health, afterall the man never set foot in the base, his medical documents had been blank since he’d arrived. 

XXX

Returning to the garage he set the three bottles of pills down on his desk. Rosie was curled up fast asleep on his mattress. He continued his work thoughout the day, but also removed the camera from Rosie’s collar. Setting up a step ladder he instead attached the small camera to the outside of his door, facing downwards towards where he’d be leaving the food bowls. 

At 10pm he fed Rosie, making sure he was nice and full so that he wouldn’t touch the tuna he’d be leaving outside the door. Once the cat was done, he opened the garage door and the black and white moggy sprung off into the night. The Engineer began dishing up another bowl of tuna cat food, taking the first bottle of pills. The Medic had told him to break a single capsule in half and pour the mix onto the food, mixing it in. He elaborated to the Engineer that was stuff was extremely powerful and was very fast acting, but if he used more than one pill it could effortlessly put a human being into a coma. It was very important that Rosie did not eat the medicated food, because it would surely kill him. 

The drug, when in effect was used to calm psychotic patients. It had different effects on different people and wasn’t truly tested to perfection, the Medic had warned. On some patients it caused them to become very slow and easy to manage, on others it’d caused them to fall asleep, others even giving them a drunken effect. 

Mixing in the drug, he took the bowl and a saucer of water outside, setting them down on the step, then he went back in, shutting the door, it was time to play the waiting game.

It was around 2AM again when the Sniper appeared. The Engineer sat up in his chair when the body approached the step, covered in twigs and leaves like he’d been out in the woods. It was evident by watching the Sniper approach that the feral man had some kind of limp. He picked up the bowl and began to lick the contents hungrily, pushing the food into his mouth with his fingers, licking the bowl after.

After drinking the water down, he slowly moved into a stand, and it was then that his head began to sway and his body felt heavy. The Sniper immediately knew something wasn’t right, and he turned to the safety of his camper, but his limbs were so heavy, he could barely lift them. He tumbled to the floor in a heap and that’s when the Engineer opened the door of his garage watching from a distance for a moment before approaching the feral Sniper and moving down onto one knee. 

“It’s alright partner, ain’t gonna’ hurt you.”

He took the Sniper’s shoulder, turning him onto his back and watching as the feral man looked up at him. There was a wild look in those red eyes, his lips parted only to bare those sharp yellow teeth a low grunt escaped him. The drug had taken full effect, he couldn’t even manage words as the Engineer leaned in, using the metal hand under his glove in order to shift the dead weight up onto his shoulder. All that carrying around heavy sentry guns paid off as he carried the limp, heavy man over his shoulder, taking him inside and shutting the door. 

He’d made the Sniper a makeshift bed of blankets and a thick duvet and it was there that he set the man down into. The feral man writhed and nuzzled his head into the luxuriously soft blankets, drool trickling down his chin as he continued to stare up at the Engineer. 

“Like I said, not gonna’ hurt you.”

The Texan repeated, holding both hands up to show he wasn’t wielding any weapons. The Sniper began to sit up, pushing his back to the wall and propping himself up lazily, struggling to keep himself upright due to the drug. Under the bright lights of the garage the Engineer managed to get a good look at the man. The Sniper was absolutely filthy, his face was darkened with a thick layer of grime, his hair tangled and messy, twigs and leaves sticking out. When the Engineer leaned forward to touch the Sniper’s face the man shrunk back, teeth fully bared, a hand raised, but too weak to do a thing against the Texan. When he lifted his hand from the man’s face, he looked to his fingers, which were covered in thick dust, dirt and grime. The man smelt very badly of urine and general body odour.

“Why don’t you clean yourself?”

The Texan asked gently, the Sniper didn’t reply, his eyes on the door. He was beginning to sway his head like that a trapped wild animal would in a stressful situation. When the Engineer brought a hand forward the Sniper made a gutteral sound, leaning his head back and struggling to even lift his arms now the drug had taken it’s full effect. He was beginning to get stressed out quickly, drooling down his chin, those red eyes wide and wild, trembling in their sockets as the Engineer cautiously leaned in. 

“Sssh…easy easy.”

He whispered, speaking to the man as he’d done with startled horses back home. He gently placed a hand into the Sniper’s dirty tangled hair, beginning to carefully stroke. The Engineer continued to ssh him, whispering gentle words as he ran his fingers up and down the side of his head in a soothing manner, trying to at least get the man both used to his presence and to try and make him feel safe within it. To the Engineer’s surprise, the Sniper calmed, eyes lowered as he grew still, accepting his fate for as long as the drug remained in effect. 

They remained in silence, and the Engineer was beginning to feel sick with the smell, not to mention he’d witnessed something unsettling. As he stroked the Sniper’s hair, he could see movement, he wasn’t sure what they were, but there was hundreds of them, some kind of fleas or lice. It made him feel nauseous and a little faint, but he didn’t want to startle the feral man by moving him just yet, but he did reach around the back of his own head, to scratch it. There was a large square tub out back, which was originally used as a hot tub, however the Engineer had converted it into a bath, for his own use. Nothing felt better than getting into a nice hot bath after a long hard days work, the showers on base just didn’t cut it. 

He was about to say something when a thicker smell of urine hit the air. The Engineer stared in horror as the Sniper proceeded to piss, the thick salty liquid pouring down his leg and onto the blankets and duvet. The man managed a morbid sneer in his weakened, drugged state, revelling in the look on the Texan’s face. To the Sniper he was making claim to the bed of blankets, the urine was meant to tell the Engineer that the bed was now his, but the Texan took it as the man just being plain dirty. 

“No no, don’t, that ain’t right.”

The Engineer exclaimed, leaning back and bringing a hand to his mouth. He brought his hands to the Sniper’s pants, unfastening them and pulling them down his skinny legs, removing them. The Sniper watched, teeth bared, not at all comfortable with the Texan undressing and touching him, he tried to pull away, but only managed to twitch slightly. The Australian smelt worse than before, his cock crusted with old cum and piss, where he hadn’t dried or cleaned himself properly, pubic hair sparse but tangled with dried urine. The Engineer retched lightly, his cheeks flushed, feeling light headed, how on earth hadn’t the man developed an infection, god only knows. 

It was when the Texan had removed the feral man’s boots and pants that he discovered the source of the Sniper’s limp. At first glance it looked like some kind of large animal bite on his ankle, but upon closer inspection he realised that the deep indents were claws from a bear trap, the blood was crusted dry and thick, the ankle swollen and red. When he touched it the Sniper made more guttural sounds, trying to pronounce words but failing miserably, one thing the Engineer did know was that the feral man was in a great amount of pain right now. 

“It’s alright fella, we’ll fix it alright? I bet a nice warm bath will make you feel all kinds of better.”

The Sniper stared at the Engineer as the man approached, leaning forward and shifting his weight in, gripping the man by the waist and pulling him up against his chest. The Sniper’s long legs dangled, dragging on the floor as he carried the rancid smelling Bushman into the makeshift bathroom area. The Sniper tried to bite him, tried to pull away, but he could barely hold his head up, the drug was extremely powerful. 

After setting the Sniper down onto the floor, he started running a bath. While waiting for the water to fill, he turned to the feral man, who had managed to fall onto his side. His head was extremely dizzy, confused, he didn’t know where he was. He looked up at the Engineer, those red eyes trembling and wide, a low whine escaping him. The Texan approached, using the same gentle horse whisperer voice as he moved down on his knees, gently beginning to stroke the confused Bushman’s hairline. 

“I’m gonna strip you off, I can try and wash your clothes for you. You’ll feel better, I promise.”

He said softly, removing the filthy scarf from around the feral man’s neck. Then he began to undo the man’s heavy shirt, which stuck to his body with sweat. He placed a hand on the back of the Australian’s back, to prop him up while removing his hunting jacket and that leather lined shirt, then the black wife beater underneath, stripping him off completely. 

The Texan stared in horror at what the Sniper’s clothing had been concealing.


	2. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piss.

He was missing his nipples. 

The Engineer traced a hand down the small white line where one of the Bushman’s nipples had been. His eyes didn’t know where to look. His hips and stomach were covered in white scars where fingernails had once been, desperate to escape his assault. The Sniper’s stomach didn’t look right, bowled in and gaunt, his skin was an unhealthy tinge, thick with grime and dirt. The Bushman raised his hands awkwardly, his limbs heavy and practically non responsive, the Engineer watched as the feral man turned himself in discomfort, not liking the Texan’s eyes on his form. 

“It’s alright partner, just relax, this is gonna’ make you feel great.”

The Sniper gave him a look. Those eyes half lidded and his mouth a thin line, the Bushman was clearly not amused by any of this, that red eyed gaze following the shorter male as he got up and turned the water off, checking the temperature with a hand. Perfect.  
Turning back to the Sniper he approached, lowering himself to lift the man, who lay there limp, desperately trying to tell his body to move, to punch, bite, kick, but nothing responded and he ended up allowing himself to be lowered into the bath water. 

When the Engineer set the man down, he wiped his forehead, his cheeks red. The man wasn’t heavy, but his body was solid and tense and the limp limbs did nothing to aid with the dead weight. Now the feral Sniper was seated he managed to take a look at his back as he leaned forward in the water. There were more scratches all over his lower back and along his spine, more white scars, indented, reminders of his past victims, but the most unusual thing was what lay across the Sniper’s upper back. 

WANDERLUST

In thick, black bold capitals, faded from age, written right across the man’s shoulders. The Engineer opened his mouth to speak, to question the tattoo, but was distracted by two things. The first was the fact that the water was now a strange shade of brown, the second was the fact that the man was groaning gently. Those red eyes staring forward as his body trembled, the Engineer had never seen the feral man so subdued. 

“You like that, fella?”

He said gently, bringing a hand to the Sniper’s hair and gently stroking it back. The man managed another low groan, those eyes lowering before closing as he leaned into the Engineer’s touch. The Texan’s heart soared at how quickly he was making progress with the feral man, he was excited to start writing things down, to share with the Medic. He took a bucket from under the sink, filling it up with warm water, he only had a sponge for cleaning his sentries so that’d have to do. Being bald, he didn’t even have any shampoo, so hand soap would have to do for now. He mixed some up in his hands, before beginning to rub it into the Sniper’s hair, who leaned forward and remained docile. It was hard to tell what was exactly on the Bushman’s mind, no doubt rape or murder, all of which involving the Engineer beside him. 

He took the bucket of warm water, putting the sponge inside and beginning to lather up and scrub the Bushman, who had little choice but to stay still due to the drug. Drool trickled down his chin as the Engineer ran his fingers though his matted, lice covered hair, trying to finger comb as many of them out as he could while detangling. 

“Sorry fella, gonna have to get rid of your little friends here.”

The Sniper’s scalp was red and covered in scabs, the hand soap had only agitated it further, the Engineer decided it was better to be clean than to still have the critters hanging around. Once he’d done what he could with the Sniper’s upper body, he leaned in, bracing himself as he pulled the man out of the water with a loud grunt, beginning to struggle with the dead weight. He’d lower the Sniper into a few towels he’d laid out, gently setting him down on his back. Then he got to work, with a fresh bucket of warm water and the sponge, beginning to clean off the Sniper’s long, gangly legs. He made sure to carefully clean the wound on his ankle where the bear trap had bitten, it looked like he’d pulled it out before any damage was done, it was either that or it’d been a faulty trap. Needless to say the Sniper was lucky to still have the foot in tact. He left the wound undressed, wanting the air to get to it now it was nice and clean.

When he got to the Bushman’s groin he glanced to the man, whose mouth was moving slightly, like he was trying to manage words, but the drug was much too powerful. When the Engineer leaned in, to begin scrubbing between the feral man’s thighs he was met with a strange warm feeling against his chest. He dared not look down, knowing full well by the smell that the Bushman had in fact pissed on him. Unbeknown to what this meant, the Texan continued on, cleaning the man all over his front, the Sniper managed a smug sneer, the Engineer was now his property. 

The Texan was in a predicament now. He had two spots left to clean, the man’s buttocks and his crotch, both were as filthy as the other. He decided to start on the crotch, taking a softer dish cloth now and some fresh water before beginning to run it up to the Bushman’s taint, before gently massaging his balls between the cloth. The Sniper managed a low moan, hips moving very slightly in response as the Engineer then brought the cloth up along his cock, which was covered in dried piss and traces of cum, where the man wasn’t cleaning himself properly. 

“Is that okay?”

The Engineer asked, knowing he wouldn’t get an answer. Slowly he took hold of the Sniper’s thigh, lifting it up and turning him onto his side. He kept that leg raised for easier access to the man’s buttocks, anchoring it up against his own shoulder so he could work with both hands. It was then, when the Texan lowered the cloth, even just slightly close to the skin of the Bushman’s buttocks did he thrash. Despite the drug, despite how weak and limp his body was, how disorientated and relaxed he’d been, the man suddenly grew wild. He‘d spasm, his body jolting, his mouth opening as he managed low grunts and growls of feral protest, bile was forming in his throat, foam forming at his mouth as he produced stressed, guttural noises. 

The stress and fear in those eyes was something the Engineer had never experienced in a human being before and it chilled him to the core. The feral man, despite the hold those drugs had on him, still had the willpower to protest, and the man hadn’t even touched him yet. Slowly he pulled the Bushman’s leg from his shoulder, setting it down. He immediately brought himself to the man’s face, gently stroking his wet hair, sshing while carefully wiping his mouth. 

“Easy there. Easy…It’s alright, nothing bads gonna’ happen to you.”

He whispered gently, looking into those wide, frightened eyes. He’d never expected to see the wild man in such a vulnerable state, he couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt for stressing him out. He had to repeatedly remind himself that this man was a murderer and a rapist, and that there was nothing vulnerable about him, without those drugs he knew he’d be getting fucked right now, or worse. He lifted himself up, setting the cloth down and giving the Bushman some time to relax. He took a small fluffy towel from the side and began to dry the man off, whispering soft, soothing words, trying to encourage him to calm down. 

“Does it hurt there?”

He asked, lowering the towel to the Sniper’s lower back, not daring to go near his buttocks again, he didn’t get even a grunt in response. The Engineer decided against pushing his luck, getting to work drying everywhere else. To his horror the Bushman began rubbing his cock against the towel as the Texan tried to dry him, it wasn’t long before the man was erect, it made the Engineer blush, lowering the towel over the feral man’s crotch, mortified. 

XXX

Eventually he got the man back into his corner, he’d replaced the soiled blankets and duvet and made sure it was thick and warm for him. He cuddled into it gently, watching the Engineer as he lowered his head into the soft pillows, eyes never leaving the Texan as he weakly clutched onto a blanket. Again the Engineer had to remind himself that this was a dangerous murderer, as he watched the Sniper cuddle in and close his eyes, relaxing into the soft, warm duvet. He took the time to change his clothes, throwing his piss stained overall into the wash basket. 

There was a meowing at the door and the exhausted Engineer let Rosie in. Immediately the Sniper’s eyes snapped open, focused and alert, watching the cat with it’s every movement. The Texan glanced between them, the excitement in the Sniper’s eyes made him wonder if the man wanted to pet the cat, but then he saw the way he licked his lips and the drool that followed that made him think otherwise. 

He wanted to eat the cat. He actually looked at a living animal, a loved pet, and thought Food, and this unsettled the Engineer. Rosie moved to purr around the Engineer’s legs, the Texan bending down to pet him, stroking down his back before picking him up. 

“You can’t eat him, it’s not good for you. The fur will make you sick.”

The Sniper didn’t once move his gaze from the cat, though he listened to the Texan’s words, a low snort escaping him. He ate anything he could get his hands on. Cats, squirrels, foxes, people. In fact the only animals he did avoid was bears, not having the physical strength to take one down, the Engineer and his cat were looking quite delicious right now. 

“You hungry?”

The Engineer suggested, moving to the fridge and taking out the packet of beef jerky, he approached the Sniper, kneeling down beside his nest of bedding. The Bushman made a chewing motion with his mouth, drool trickling down his chin, tongue moving out to lick his lips as his mouth watered. He held the jerky to the man’s mouth, who began to chew weakly, repeatedly swallowing, as he tried to rip off a piece. His head dizzy he groaned, giving up as the Engineer pulled the half chewed, soggy meat away. 

“We’ll try again in the morning, partner.”

The Texan suggested, knowing then the man would need another dose of drugs. It’d be better if he starved the Sniper, knowing he’d wolf the food down without realising it was laced with more drugs. 

…How wrong the Engineer was indeed.


	3. Courting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter before I go into the real squicky stuff.
> 
> I've been busy working on these Valentines present fics so I've not been as active in updating as I'd like, so here's something just to let you lads and broads know I'm still alive.

The Engineer awoke at 7AM. A little later than his usual 6AM starts, however he was surprised to be coherent at this time, considering how late he’d been up the night before. As soon as he lifted his head he turned his gaze to the man in the nest of blankets across the room. He stared for a moment as if to remind himself that it all hadn’t been a dream the previous night. Standing up and scratching the back of his head, he approached the Bushman, with each step closer, the smell of piss got more and more prominent to his nostrils. 

Rosie was curled up on top of the desk, away from the Australian, the Engineer felt bad, afterall his sense of smell was considerably more sensitive than his own. 

“Are you awake partner?”

The Engineer said softly, looking down at the Sniper who opened one eye, managing a small groan. 

“Gonna’ do you some breakfast, I got some porridge here, let me sort it out for you.”

The Engineer got to work, his back turned as he set up the small portable stove, placing it on the counter, lighting it and beginning to get to work making the porridge up. He slyly took one of the pots of pills the Medic had given him, opening it up and splitting a pill into a table spoon, ready to be added into the mixture when it was ready. Occasionally he turned around to check on the Sniper, who remained very slouched and still, his head hanging. Those eyes were open, looking around and occasionally his fingers twitched, drool trickling down his chin as his nostrils flared. 

“Smell good, yeah?”

He poured himself a bowl along with the Sniper’s, adding in the medicated mixture and whipping it into the bowl. Picking it up with a spoon he moved over to the Sniper, kneeling down beside him. 

“I thought today I could try washing your clothes, and maybe we could talk, I could help teach you anything you want to know about. I just want to help, partner.”

He said gently, spooning some of the drugged mixture up and bringing it to the Sniper’s mouth. The man parted his lips and the Engineer was about to push it to his mouth when the naked Bushman’s muscles flexed, and he flew at the Texan before the man even know what hit him. His reaction speed was incredible, grabbing the Engineer by his wrists and with a surprising surge of strength slamming him down onto his back. Rosie shot off and leapt out of the small open window. 

“W-Wha-..What?”

The Texan managed in shock, looking up at the naked Bushman, who still drooled down his chin. 

“My therapist says that having a cat can calm your nerves. What are you nervous about, mate?”

He grinned, back arched as he lowered his head to his. The Engineer stared up at him in horror, the Medic’s warning rolling over and over in his mind now as he stared into those red eyes. 

“..J-Just…calm down now partner, I ain’t gonna’ hurt you, I ain’t gonna’ do nothing, I-..”

“That‘s right. You ain’t gonna’ do nothing.”

He growled, his voice taking a more menacing tone as he licked the Engineer’s cheek. His breath smelt foul, of something rotten and his body smelt of piss, despite the bath the previous night. The Sniper had been able to move for a good few hours now, but he’d bided his time, had watched and waited for the Engineer to come closer, to let his guard down. 

“You know what a male giraffe does when he sees a female he likes?”

The Sniper rambled, drool smacking the Engineer’s jaw as he spoke, whose face creased, head turning away as he trembled. 

“…I don-..”

“He needs to work out if she’s in estrus, he does this by having her piss so he can give it a taste.”

The Engineer stared in horror as the Sniper shifted his form off the Engineer, hands still gripping his wrists and forcing him to sit up. The Texan shook his head, horrified, he pulled one arm away roughly and the Sniper smashed a fist in his face so hard he fell flat on his back. Before he even had a chance to defend himself the Bushman pulled the Texan’s boxers open, grabbing his balls and yanking them up between his fingers. 

“…You’re gonna’ piss for me pretty. I know you ain’t had your morning piss cause I been watching you. You get up at 6AM, by 6:30AM you’re brewing coffee, now at 6:10AM you’re pissing, cause I see you.”

All that time the Engineer felt paranoid and strange, like someone was watching him. He’d been right, it hadn’t been Rosie at all, it’d been that Sniper, watching and waiting for him to let his guard down. He held the Engineer’s cock a little loosely between his fingers, the Engineer cried out for help but got another fist in his face then a hand on his throat, squeezing tightly. 

“Go on, piss yaself, I know you’re really desperate to go.”

The Sniper grinned, watching as the Engineer lay his head back, the hand on his throat cutting off any air as he gasped, legs kicking desperately. 

“I ain’t letting go until you start pissing mate.”

The Engineer had no choice, he couldn’t hold it any longer, closing his eyes, lowering his head to the floor, he stopped kicking his legs. The Sniper watched as a stream of piss began to escape the Texan’s cock, the man brought his hands to his face, mortified as he felt it cover his groin, pelt his thighs, roll down his legs. He felt the warmth against his balls, dripping right down between his buttocks and against his anus, he felt absolutely filthy. Then he felt that tongue on his cock, lapping like an eager kitten, the Sniper drank directly from his length, swallowing it down, it oozed down his chin, staining his drool yellow. 

“Your piss tells me I need to fuck you, that’s what it says mate.”

The Engineer recoiled in horror, he felt dizzy from the blows to his head, his body felt weak and sluggish, but he forced himself to sit up, throwing a fist towards the Australian. It caught him off guard, the Bushman spat out a mouthful of piss as the fist collided with his cheek. Stumbling back, still light headed himself from the drug, the Sniper shifted back onto his knees, rubbing his cheek and bringing himself into a swift stand. He stood over the Engineer, closing in on him, a harsh kick to the Texan’s face, the back of his head colliding with the stone floor, then it all went black.


	4. Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very difficult for me to write.

“Two bodies.”

“Are they the ones in the file?”

“DNA tests will confirm it, but the gold tooth on the male corpse, can see the tattoo on the neck of the female and the fake breasts fucking exploded like popcorn. They‘re our Bonnie and Clyde alright.”

“This ain’t the way the case was meant to close.”

The officer looked up at the farm house, the thing had been blazing all night, the place was so remote, surrounded by fields one side and a thick woods on the other, nobody had alerted them until it was too late. The Police were currently treating it as arson, a domestic gone wrong. Regardless of the case, the two deceased were criminals that’d been eluding the authorities for years. After going though what remained they found nothing of relevance, they were currently more interested in looking for evidence to back up their claim on the deceased identities. They found counterfeit money making machines and burnt up computers along with false passport printing equipment, they knew they had their couple. An unsuspected case closed. 

However, what they weren’t aware of, was that the pair of criminals weren’t the only occupants of the house, the homes third member, a boy of eight years old, had escaped during the blaze. A malnourished boy, who weighed only as much as a six year old would. With sullen brown eyes, lifeless and cold. He’d sought refuge and warmth within the woods he knew so well. He‘d often gone there, he knew them like the back of his hand, had even spent nights there when he’d gone out to play and his drunken parents had locked the doors at night, having forgotten that the boy had still been outside. They never even noticed him come in the next day.

When the boy wasn’t in the woods, he was going though his parents trash. Due to living so remotely, they left it to pile up in the open back of his father’s pick up truck, when the truck was full enough it was only then that he‘d take it to the dump. When the two were out, or preoccupying one another, he’d sneak out, climb into the truck and search for food that’d been thrown away. Sometimes he was very lucky and found whole slices of mouldy bread, other times only crusts or bad smelling meat. If he was to try and eat the food in the house he was punished.

That boy leaned against his favourite tree, his chest rose and fell as he repeatedly, exhaustedly created soft hoots between his teeth. He kept repeating the sounds, the darkness obscuring his view of his surroundings as he searched for the only friend he had in the world. Eventually his work paid off and the fluttering of wings was heard. Sir Hoots a lot looked down at the boy from his perch, chest puffed and golden orange eyes watching. 

XXX

Burning. His body felt like it was burning.

The Engineer groaned as he slowly came too. He blinked back, his head pounding as he struggled to recollect his memories. The Feral Sniper! He tried to move, realising he was immobilised. Submerged in water to his neck, he was in the tub, on his belly, he gathered that now. A metal chain was around his neck, holding it up in place, tight, and his mouth was forced over the faucet opening, water gently dropping down into his mouth, trickling down his throat, the chain holding his head, preventing him from moving. His wrists were tied behind his back, but his legs were spread and his ankles were tied to either sides of the tub by it’s handles. He could feel drool running down his chin, his eyes looking around madly for the feral bushman. He’d feel something against his hole, then something cold push into his tight anus. 

“You talk in your sleep mate.”

He heard the man, feeling that cold, hard length push up into him. He squirmed and moaned around the wide faucet, coughing. 

“Sttooop.”

He managed sloppily, squeezing his eyes shut in humiliation.

“Let me go, fella. I wont hurt you, I wont touch you.”

He managed around the faucet, wincing as the Sniper turned the tool inside him, it was one of his wrenches. Lowering his gaze he realised now that he wasn’t submerged in water at all. With that horrific burning sensation all over his skin, the coughing and tightening of his chest, the smell soon hit the Texan, it was gasoline. The Sniper wiggled the tool and for a moment, the Engineer sighed, thinking he was taking it out, instead he was levering space for another, larger wrench, pushing it into him. His asshole burnt, the tight pucker puffy and red, he howled around the faucet, tears streaming down his cheeks as he pleaded, trying to move his legs, trying to squirm his wrists out of the restraints. 

“You thirsty mate?”

The Sniper had walked around the tub, lowering his fingers to the faucet. He turned it and cold water sprayed directly down into the Texan’s throat. He gagged and spluttered, strangling himself on the chain in the process as it tightened around his throat. The Bushman gripped the man by the back of his head, forcing him to swallow the water down in rapid, slurping gulps. The stuff sprayed out from between his lips, squirting everywhere as he closed his eyes. He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t call for help, he just lay there, body thrashing in the gasoline, the water was force fed rapidly down his throat. 

XXX

The metal zippo lighter had little gas left and it took the boy multiple times before a flame sprung to life. He’d bunched up some sticks and leaves, as he always did when playing, this time however, it was a matter of life or death. Once the fire was lit he got as close to it as he possibly could. His little hands held up to the warmth. He wore one of his father’s t-shirts and some summer shorts, no shoes or socks, the boy was never allowed to wear them. His mother had said “You’ll grow out of them by next week.”, and he’d believed her. However, because of this his feet had grown hard and callused, he barely felt the forest floor beneath them. Sir Hoots a lot returned and landed upon the boy’s knee, not at all threatened by the flames that licked the air. The owl dropped a large mouse in the boy’s lap, who picked the twitching creature up. He squeezed it in his hand until it no longer moved, using his nails to begin pulling the skin off. 

“Thank you.”

He’d said gently to the bird, clutching the now hairless lump of muscles, flesh, bone and organs in his hands. 

It soon became a regular thing, the boy moved though the woods, making a new den. He dug out an old rabbit warren, spread the entrance, layered it with leaves and twigs. Before it’d been a fun game, build the den, pretend you’re an adventurer, but now it was a real thing. Above his den and the reason why he‘d chosen it, was a very special tree, little peeps were heard from it from within a nest, four, plump little owlets with huge glossy eyes and covered with fluff. Sir Hoots a lot also had a beautiful girlfriend, who the boy had called Wife. He understood that the two were a couple, but unlike his parents, they cared for their young. 

His mother had always told him to find a Wife, claim somebody as yours, make them have your young and they can never leave you, you’ll never be alone. His Father told him the same, he told the boy that he’d claimed his mother and she was now his, she wont leave him. He showed the boy how to, he remembered it well. How his father had pushed his cock into his mother’s loose, open cunt. He remembered the grip on his hair, his father holding his head, forcing him to watch the act, to listen to the desperate moans and pleas. He remembered his father encouraging him to suck on his mother’s breast while “Daddy claimed his bitch.”. “A man always takes what he wants.” His father always said. “Make em fat with your seed and they wont ever get away.”

It’d happened more than once, and soon it became normality for the small, malnourished boy. His mother was sick and delusional, often drinking thoughout the day, his father worked in the city, only returning at weekends. He once came home with a cat. He’d never liked that cat. It’d ended up in the microwave. 

Sometimes Sir Hoots would regurgitate his food for the boy. Wife never went near him, only tending to her own young, but the male owl, who’d bonded with the boy ever since he’d been a chick, felt the need to provide for him. The boy lay back, the owl moving over his chest, mouth opening to regurgitate the meal, the boy ate it hungrily. His tiny stomach groaning. Soon, out of desperation he taught himself how to make traps. His first rabbit kill was a memory he’d never forget, it’d been the most delicious meal he’d ever tasted. He’d shared some with Sir Hoots, who in return had shared with Wife and their offspring.

XXX

The Engineer’s stomach was so full of water, he felt like he was going to drown. When the faucet was finally turned off he gulped and gasped, retching and projectile vomiting, the chain dug into his skin, up until the Sniper unclipped it, the man slumped, face first into the gasoline. He immediately screamed out, thrashing and vomiting in the liquid, calling desperately for help. The Sniper gripped him by the restraints at his wrists, pulling him from the tub and throwing him to the floor. He squirmed and sobbed, trying to rub his burning, tingling body against the ground, desperately trying to get the stuff off him. 

“This ain’t right this ain-..”

He stopped, eyes wide as he looked up at the Sniper, who was crouched down, rubbing the man’s water filled distended belly. He turned his head, looking to the bound Texan, who trembled all over, trying to restrain himself from sobbing. 

“Dad always said you get fat and unattractive when carrying, it’s so nobody else will look at your property… However, I don’t agree with him.”

He lowered his head, snatching up the Texan’s cheeks, turning his head and forcing him to look up at him. 

“I like that more..I like it when it’s all round, and soft..and it feels nice to touch.”

He lowered a hand to the Engineer’s protruding belly. 

“It’ll get bigger soon wont it? Soon you will be really proper lovely. I can’t wait.”

XXX

The first two winters had been hard for the boy who lived in the woods. He’d dug his home deeper, built bigger fires and had learned to twine long thin twigs together to provide himself with insulation. The first winter was the first time he’d ventured out of the woods, at night he approached where his home used to be. It was barren, the ground flattened. He crossed it to the old barn on the same land, that was no longer in use. From there he’d gathered straw, making multiple journeys. It was cold and wet, but he used it to pack his den. He found dust sheets in the barn along with some coats, that’d been hanging up on the door. He took the lot, making a nest from the items. 

It was the third winter when it all went wrong. The boy was eleven years old now, he’d built himself up. He was no longer malnourished or thin. His arms and legs were strong and his body was sturdier than it’d ever been. However, when the Flu hit him, he knew he had to get outside help. His body was weak and he was in pain, despite his feral way of life, his human nature told him that if he didn’t seek help or medicine, he would die.

By the time he made it from the woods, down the dusty path and into the closest village, he was close to collapsing. His entire body ached, his head pounded and his vision blinded with white spots. The artificial lights in the windows frightened him. It was night time when he collapsed. Lying in the street wearing his father’s baggy old t-shirt and nothing else. 

XXX

The Engineer knew something didn’t feel right. 

He still felt that burning sensation all over him, however his body felt even more uncomfortable than before and his joints ached. The Sniper had knocked him out, he knew that for sure because he wasn’t in the same place as he had been previously. He was now in the main room of the garage, close to his desk. There was something extremely painful going on behind him, his ass felt full of something cold, hard and metal, but wet with his own blood. His knees were forced into a bend, and as he heard the soft clicks beneath him he knew exactly what was going on. 

He managed a muffled sound in horror, realising the barrel of a mini sentry had been lodged up his ass. However, he couldn’t get away from it because is arms were wrapped around and tied to the base of a level three sentry gun. His neck, wrapped in the thick chain was held tightly to the neck of the Sentry gun, his cheek pressed to the red boxed missile launcher at the top of the gun. His knees were also tied tightly to the sentries legs, forced to bend in the position, thighs spread to accommodate his body between the two machines. He whimpered, squirming in the restraints as he felt hands on his ass cheeks spreading them nice and wide around the mini sentries barrel. 

“That feel good, getting fucked by your own machines, mate?”

The Engineer shook his head desperately, managing a defeated sob as he closed his eyes. 

“Please..let me go, I wont tell the others this happened…I’m sorry for drugging you, I’m sorry!”

He pleaded, stammering as he looked up, the Sniper was holding the Wrangler. 

“…I ain’t never been good with technology.”

“PLEASE, don’t. Don’t press anything, don’t.”

The Engineer interrupted, his feet slipping against the dusty concrete floor, shaking his head and sobbing even more desperately than before. The Sniper pressed a button on the side, it activated the mini sentries scope system, the barrel began to whirl to life, extending inside the Engineer’s tight little hole who trembled, whimpering. 

“You..stop…stop messing with my machines.”

He managed, gasping as the Sniper pressed it again, the Scope moving out. He began to slam the button and soon the Mini sentry was repeatedly fucking the bound Texan, who sobbed and squirmed. He pulled at the restrains, trying to push the level three Sentry over but it was no use. He admitted defeat, leaning against the sentry as the Mini sentry repeated fucked his sore anus. 

“You look good like that. Thighs spread, hole full.”

The Sniper approached, moving behind the Level three Sentry, bringing a hand to the Engineer’s face, forcing him to look up at him, he still pressed the button, listening to the grunts, groans and whimpers from the Texan.

“…You best get used to having your ass filled like that, Wife.”


	5. Wife

When the Engineer finally woke up everything ached, his body hot and coated in a thick layer of sweat. He was lying on his side in something soft, his body felt warm and if it hadn’t been for the throbbing of his head, anus and limbs, he wouldn’t have felt too bad. Slowly looking around he realised he was on the floor of his garage, and he was lying in the makeshift bed he’d originally put together for the Sniper. The blankets from his own bed along with the sheets and pillows were surrounding him and he got the feeling he was no longer lying in a bed at all but a nest. Everything was very elaborately set up, and within the blankets and on the pillows with him were shiny stones and smooth pebbles along with brightly coloured bracelets and keyrings. The Texan looked around for the Sniper, moving to get up when he realised his wrists were bound together in front of him. He managed to sit up, his head pounding as he rapidly blinked in an attempt to relieve his vision from the white spots. 

“Wife? Are you awake?”

He heard the Sniper’s voice, the footsteps following as the deranged Bushman entered from the makeshift bathroom, the Engineer, as quickly as he could lay himself down, squeezing his eyes shut. He’d smelt the Sniper approach before he heard him, form crouching down beside the nest, a hand on his bald head. 

“You look so good like that..my Wife.”

He whispered, a slight shake to his tone, he sounded more unhinged than previously, but the Texan had no time to think about that because he was being repositioned on his belly and the Sniper was mounting him. He grunted, eyes opening as he felt the filthy Bushman’s arousal push up between his sore buttocks. The Engineer protested, afterall his body and skin wasn’t doing so good after the Gasoline bath. Red raw and hot to touch, the Sniper didn’t even associate the heat from the man being sick. 

“Do you know what a male Bowerbird does to attract a mate? They build these proper beautiful shrines to get their attention.”

He leaned in, his hot, stinking breath against the trembling Texan’s ear as he pushed the head of his cock against his hole, missing each time.

“So my Wife…how do you like your nest?”

He wrapped his arms around the other, back arching, legs trembling as he repeatedly fucked the air. It was like watching a male dog trying to mount a bitch in heat. He leaned forward, grunting and groaning noisily. The Engineer was mortified by his predicament, choking back a painful sob when the Sniper eventually managed to get his leaking cock in, forcing himself in and immediately beginning to fuck him, taking no time in allowing the male beneath him get comfortable. 

“Wife, you’re so tight!”

He groaned between cries and whimpers, tucking his head in against the back of the Engineer’s neck as he went to town on the poor man. Each thrust ended with a sloppy smack as his heavy balls repeatedly slapped the Texan’s taint. It didn’t feel good to the Engineer at all, and he half hoped the Sniper would keep up the noise so that somebody would come in, this wasn’t the kind of position he wanted to ever be discovered in but it was better than being found dead. 

XXX

It wasn’t until the early hours of the next morning when somebody found the sickly boy.

When the lad woke up, he found himself surrounded by straw, packed tightly around him. He blinked slowly, his eyes adjusting to the dim light, hearing whimpering and sniffing all around him. Pulling himself up, clutching his trembling body, he looked to his left arm, which had a thin bandage wrapped around the upper arm, a tiny circle of blood seeping though. He felt something soft curl in against him, then a wet tongue lick his hand, it soon occurred to him he was in fact being held in a cage, and he wasn‘t alone, lifting his head all too quickly as it hit the roof of the cage. 

Slowly he lowered a hand to touch the head of the dog that’d licked him before crawling forward to where he saw light. The cage was covered in a blanket on one side, which also covered the straw nest. The other side revealed his surroundings, it was dark, with a small window at the top, bright light leaking though which suggested that it was morning. He realised that the cage he was situated in wasn’t the only one, peering around, he saw another two, much larger set ups. All he could hear was panting and whimpering, his shivering body moved back to the comfort of the straw nest and one of the dogs shifted before beginning to lick the boy’s face. He didn’t make a sound, not wanting to alert his captor, instead he held onto the dog, it was warm and it’s coat soft. 

When the door did finally open, light leaked into the room, revealing that it was some kind of large stable. The dogs immediately rushed to the front of the cages, barking and whining, tails wagging. 

“Alright alright settle down.”

The boy froze when he heard a voice, his body beginning to tremble in fear. He held himself, hearing the soft clicks as his captor turned on the lights, illuminating the entire stall, revealing the man. He was tall, a short beard and deep green eyes. He was dressed in browns and looked like some kind of horse hand. He approached the cage the boy was inside, kneeling down. 

“They keep you warm in there lad?”

He laughed, opening up the cage and pushing the large bowl of dog food inside. 

“Can’t afford the heating in the house, thought it’d do you better to sleep here, gets warm…I gave you some medicine, your arm, yeah you see it?”

The boy bared his teeth, growling, mimicking the sound of a wild cat. He’d been fine in the presence of those domesticated canines, but humans? He saw them as the biggest threat other than wolves and bears. Mid Summer he’d killed a man, brutally smashing his skull with a stone and he’d happily do so again to ensure his survival. Afterall, human beings had done nothing but hurt him. 

“Easy there kid, easy. Gonna back off so you can get out. Can you do that for me?”

The boy watched the dogs, which were surrounding the food bowl, hungrily eating and scrabbling to get to it. He approached the front of the cage, wincing when the light would shine in those brown eyes of his, teeth still bared. The man chuckled, lowering himself as he bent his knees, to look smaller and less threatening. Eventually the boy came out of the cage, his body trembling from the flu, eyes bloodshot and bags formed underneath from having accustomed himself to always sleep with one eye open. 

The man held a hand out and he grabbed it, immediately biting down into his palm without mercy. He shouted out, lifting himself into a stand and smacking the boy roughly in the face by reflex, who let go and shot out the door past him. The man called out for him to stop but he moved outside into the yard. The boy was fast, adrenaline pumping as he ran, out the yard into the street. He was disorientated and frightened, drooling down his chin, people watched him, calling out to ask if he was okay. Soon he moved out of the village, back down the dusty path he knew well, his body ached, heavy and sweating. By the time he got back to the woods he was so familiar with, he collapsed against a tree, beginning to crawl, desperate to get back to the nest. 

He could hear Sir Hoots calling him.

XXX

The Engineer remained docile while the Sniper repeatedly rutted him. His neck and shoulders were soaked in thick globs of drool. He decided that fighting him would only make things worse, to ensure survival he was going to have to pretend. He was going to have to become this feral man’s wife. 

When the Sniper came, he pinned the Texan down hard, slamming him down against the nest and forcing his cock in, squirting his load inside him. He kept his cock inside as he slumped on top of him, panting heavily, coughing as he slipped a hand down to almost meekly touch the Engineer’s belly, which was only a little on the hefty side. 

“I’ll make you fat with my young…you’re going to be such a good Wife.”

How he held the vomit down, God only knows. The Engineer closed his eyes tightly, cringing at the words as he remained still beneath his captor. To a normal person a Wife was a married woman, to the Feral Sniper Wife meant something completely different. A Wife was something or someone who the feral Bushman had claimed by having sex with them. He then pissed on them daily, marking them to let everyone know that the object in question was his property. In his warped mind, to fuck somebody was to claim them, to make them belong to him, thus becoming his Wife, misinterpreting his Father’s words. Anything could become Wife material. His Sniper rifle, a bucket, a roll of toilet paper, a stuffed toy, clothing, an Engineer. All possible candidates and the worst part was that the feral Sniper believed he could impregnate anything because he just didn’t understand how things worked. 

The Sniper climbed off of him, moving beside him and picking up a shiny smooth pebble, he held it in front of the Engineer’s face, then took a cheap necklace he’d found in the rubbish, also showing him. He took every little shiny trinket he’d stolen or found, showing them off to the Engineer. The Texan believed the man was trying to woo him with these gifts.

“These are for me? They’re beautiful.”

The Engineer tried to sound as genuinely impressed as possible, smiling to the Sniper, whose face also contained a little smile, satisfied and deranged. 

“They are for you Wife.”

“Why don’t you untie me so I can hold them?”

He’d gone from gentle and caring to wild and feral in seconds. The Sniper dropped the gifts, grabbing up the Engineer’s face and digging his nails into his skin, yanking his head up. 

“You’ll leave me.”

He growled, shaking the man roughly, clutching him tightly. 

“Ssssh…easy…easy.”

The Engineer stammered, panicking. He had to do something, anything to get the Sniper back into a good mood. 

“Why don’t you show them to me again, darling?”

He swallowed, trying to suppress his fear, his tone soothing, hoping to calm the Feral bushman. It worked, the Sniper let go of him, hands shaking, left eye half lidded. He slowly began to calm down, his form trembling as he slowly lay down in the nest beside the Texan, taking the smooth pebble and placing it into one of the Engineer’s restricted hands. In return he held it, squeezing it tightly. 

“This ones my favourite.”

He informed the Sniper.

“I’d like more just like this one, can you get some for me?”

The deranged Bushman was ecstatic, licking the Engineer’s face, nuzzling his cheek before sitting up. First he remade the nest, putting the trinkets back into the right places, fluffing the blankets, keeping it nice and tidy for his Wife. Then he stood, moving to the door. 

“I’m going to find more Wife. I’m going to find so many for you.”


	6. Divorce

The Feral Sniper had travelled quite the little way. He knew a quarry just off to the side of the busy main road and he knew he could access it from the woods he knew so well. He moved quicker than usual, heart soaring, Wife had accepted his gifts and had requested more, the courting process was successful as far. Once he arrived at the small quarry he moved carefully down the dirt path, checking cautiously for people or workers. It was very quiet, and he strained his ears for any sound of workers or movement. Some kind of bird of prey flew above him, the beat of it’s wings unfamiliar to the feral Bushman who froze on the spot and listened. When he was satisfied that the bird wasn’t any form of threat he carried on, lowering himself onto his hands and knees and beginning to scrabble at the ground, looking for those smooth pebbles that’d been requested of him. 

He smiled the entire time. 

XXX

The Engineer was not smiling.

He squirmed and thrashed in the nest, tumbling backwards and groaning in pain. His wrists were red raw and his skin felt inflamed, puffy in areas and everything was very, very hot. He was having to pant, sweat pouring from him, piss soaked blankets sticking to him with sweat. Eventually he managed to pull himself up onto his knees, stumbling forward and lifting himself into a shakey stand. His vision was falling, blurring and quivering in front of him as he staggered. His sweaty feet left wet imprints along the cold tiled floor as he walked, approaching his work station and leaning on the counter. He tried to catch the middle of the rope between a vice attached to the counter but the gap was far too narrow. The Engineer heard the faint soft meowing and glanced to the window, Rosie was too frightened to come in, his large green eyes glossy and wide, not daring to enter the open window. 

XXX

“You’re trespassing on private property, if you refuse to leave I’m gonna’ have to call the cops!”

The Feral Sniper froze, lifting his head and glancing to the man who was slowly approaching him. Older fella, in a t-shirt and hi-vis jacket over the top, hard hat on his head. The Bushman slowly lifted his form into a stand, holding a handful of stones. 

“Did you know female Adélie penguins often trade sex for stones?”

The worker stared, mouth open in silence, heavy brow lowered.

“Basically makes ‘em little feathered prostitutes… I never did like penguins, me.”

He approached, shoulders lowering. The worker backed up, raising a hand. 

“Stay where you are Sir, one more move and I’m calling the cops.”

The Sniper lunged. He leapt full force at the unsuspecting worker, his form crashing into his and effortlessly flooring him to the ground. He applied his body weight, hands moving to his face, gripping it tightly and forcing him to look up at him. He pushed the bulge between his thighs against the worker’s stomach, who kicked his legs and started to scream. The feral Bushman winced, hand flying to his mouth, smacking him once before covering his face. 

“I got some stones here…How about we play Adélie penguins for a while?”

XXX

The Engineer stumbled across the room, slipping and falling into a bookshelf. He kept his hacksaws on a shelf off to the side. There was no way in hell that he was going outside how he was, he was much too proud to let the Medic know about his predicament, and it only took one of the other Mercs to find out and tell him. He was surprised nobody had come and bothered him about the lack of sentry guns in the area, but with the ceasefire and the Blue Respawn acting up again, perhaps they just assumed he was having a holiday or tinkering about in his garage on a new project. He stumbled across the floor, tripping over his own feet and leaning up against the shelf and lifting his bound hands. He could barely feel his fingers as he tried to grab one of the smaller saws, turning it in against his palms awkwardly. 

XXX

The Feral Sniper moved back though the woods, his hunting vest pockets full of smooth and shiny pebbles. He also stole the Worker’s wallet and a gold chain necklace and silver chain bracelet, which he planned on presenting to his Wife as gifts. He stopped halfway when he heard the familiar sound of Sir Hoots. Raising his head, blinking back slowly. 

His vision declined to nothing but darkness for a moment before slowly it was replaced with an ultra sharp view above the woods. Slowly swooping lower though the trees until he saw himself come into view though half lidded optics. His own eyes blinked frantically, rolling in the back of his skull as he viewed the world though his partners eyes, up until the owl landed on his shoulder, he snapped out of the vision, glancing to Sir Hoots who greeted him with the usual grumpy snort. 

“That’s a beautiful view, mate.”

He whispered, raising a hand to stroke the bird only to get threatened with a bite in return. He started to walk, moving quickly though the wooded area he knew like the back of his hand, Sir Hoots took off and immediately he sped up his pace in an attempt to keep up with the bird of prey, he always failed. The feral Bushman panted, drooling down his chin as he moved, startling wildlife as he went, he was completely at home in this environment, free and not confined by anything. He felt invincible, nothing could stop him now.

XXX

“Easy boy…easy..”

“Boss, we got a real feral one here!”

A few years had passed since the Flu incident, at thirteen years old, the wild boy was as strong as an eighteen year old but with the brains of a six year old, and he found himself within the confines of a small square cage once more. This time he’d been housed with four other children, all of which he’d killed, stripped, fucked and partially eaten during the night. He threw himself wildly around the cage, thrashing and screeching, creating unsettling, hysterical sounds from his throat. 

“What the fuck…jesus christ Robert.”

The Boss approached, a huge black guy, proper handsome chiselled face and a bandana around his head clotted with sweat. He looked into the cage, the feral boy slammed himself at the bars. 

“Where the fuck did you find him?”

“Was hunting deer with Mike, saw him passed out against a tree, darted him with one of the tranquilizers we been using. Proper smelt bad, Mike said he’s bad juju, said we should leave him. Was no parents around, thought he’d make a good addition to the trade, looked strong like, you know?”

“Who in the right mind is gonna’ wanna’ buy something like that? We sell children to families who want a slave, someone who is willing to work for free in exchange for a bed. We sell ‘em to surrogate mothers who feel all sorry for ‘em, Sell ‘em to shops who want a free labourer. Who in their right mind, Rob, is gonna’ want that? If they want to buy a wild animal, they’d have boug-..holy fuck you see that? He fucked ‘em. He fucked ‘em, Rob!”

The Boss pointed into the cage, traces of cum splattering the cage floor, blood mangled with flesh and muscle sprawled out all over. 

“Fucking shoot it, shoot it in the fucking head, alright? Mike was right, that..that thing is bad juju.”

XXX

The Engineer’s heart pounded. He could hear hurried footsteps moving towards the garage door. He’d managed to weaken the rope around his wrists and each tiny individual string was fraying and snapping with each movement he made. The garage door opened just as the last thread snapped and he grabbed the nearest hacksaw, holding it in front of him. 

“Woah woah woah man! ….WOAH! What the hell happened to you?”

The Scout stood there and the Engineer slumped into an exhausted, sickly heap on the floor. 

“You have to help me, Sniper, he’s coming back!”

The Scout stared at him, as if the information wasn’t registering. A soft meow was heard followed by a hiss. The sound of boots were heard on the gravel outside, Rosie shot though the open door, disappearing into the other room, followed by the Feral Sniper. As soon as he saw the Scout he growled aggressively, teeth fully bared, drool running down his chin, spitting from between clenched teeth. He raised his shoulders in a threatening manner. 

“What are you doing with my Wife?”

He snapped. The Scout’s legs turned to jelly, backing up, almost tripping over the Engineer’s fallen form, who’d collapsed weakly against the table. 

“..Get..help..”

He managed, the Scout was more than happy to oblige. He sidestepped and jumped out of reach as the Sniper lunged at him. He ran off to the side then shot out the door, disappearing, the sound of his feet thundering in the distance. The Feral Sniper immediately moved to the Engineer, moving on his knees, hands touching him all over. 

“Wife…Wife…?”

He asked, those red eyes of his trembling in their sockets. If he’d been a dog his hackles would have been up. He brought a hand tenderly to the Engineer’s face, cradling it in his hands. 

“He didn’t hurt you, didn’t touch you, Wife?”

He questioned. The Engineer was loosing consciousness. He groaned, blinking back rapidly as he slumped back. The Feral Sniper immediately began to drag him. 

“I got more precious things for you, gifts for you, my wife. And other gifts, presents for you.”

He rambled while pulling, dragging the poor Engineer back to the nest of blankets. He began to cover him some with his own body, licking his neck, pushing his bulge against his bare buttocks, whining against his ear as he licked it. He heard Sir Hoots screeching outside, his body immediately froze as he lifted his head. There was a gunshot, followed by another screech and his body tensed, ears straining, multiple footsteps approached the garage door, it’d swing open. 

Standing there was the Soldier and the Medic, the Scout behind them, panting gently. The Soldier held his shot gun. As soon as the Sniper saw them he lifted himself, backing up, his shoulders lowered, his body began to tremble and those eyes quivered frantically in their sockets. 

“Come on, back up nice and slowly.”

The Soldier grunted, stepping in, aiming the gun right at the Bushman. However the Sniper didn’t react until the Medic took a step closer, adjusting his glasses to get a better look at him. The feral Bushman smacked into the wall behind him, scrabbling against it before immediately going for the closest corner, he curled his hands up, one buried in his hair, the other in front of him. Teeth fully bared, rotten and damaged, drool foaming up and pooling down his chin. His head swayed, body curling in as the Medic approached, placing a hand on the Engineer’s wrist, checking his pulse, the Soldier flanking him, making sure the Sniper made no wrong moves. 

“That’s my Wife.”

His voice eventually broke the silence, cracking slightly as he reached a hand out for the Engineer. The Soldier opened his mouth, about to complain about not being invited to the wedding when the Medic interrupted. 

“He isn’t your Wife. Just like you, the Administrator gave him a special job, he can’t do that if he becomes your Wife, and you know what happens to people who don’t do their jobs, Herr Sniper.”

The Bushman lowered his form further to the ground submissively, nodding his head, then shaking it, then nodding it again. He’d gone from extremely aggressive to very frightened and docile in the Medic’s presence, however, if the Medic got too bold, he could just snap and the Good Doctor wasn’t prepared to fight with the man. 

“..I’m doing my job.”

He said gently, glancing to the Medic, fear reflecting in those eyes.

“Very good, you’re very good… You have to promise me to leave him alone.”

The Sniper didn’t speak, bile rising in his throat, his chest rising and falling rapidly. 

“…Or you can come with him, to the Medb-.”

“NO!”

The Bushman shrieked, throwing himself into a stand and moving full pelt past the three of them, the sound of stones clashing against one another with each step. The Soldier and Scout had never seen the wild man so frightened before, it was a sight to behold. The Scout was laughing, shouting all kinds of obscenities to the turned man’s back. 

“What did you do to him?”

The Soldier asked, lowering the gun now the threat was gone, words directed at the Medic but gaze moving around the garage for any other threats. Rosie padded out from the other room, purring gently as he rubbed his side against the doorframe.

“He never did respond well to the therapy, that one.”

XXX

The Engineer was slowly waking up. 

He’d been in the Medbay for several days recovering. He was repeatedly loosing consciousness and in the end the Medic had induced him into a coma and left him under the gentle spray of the Medigun. His skin was healing and the damage done to his internal organs had been reduced to just a small chest pain. The Medic was there when he woke up, slowly blinking back the crust from his eyes. 

“Dell? Don’t try to move.”

The German moved over speedily, placing a hand on his, he felt warm, alive. The Engineer winced, blinking back as the bright light filled his vision. 

“Your body is almost fully recovered, in a few moments you can sit up, just relax until you feel comfortable.”

“I was…the Sniper, he..”

“He wont come here, and I can assure you he wont give you anymore trouble.”

“…No..I told you so?”

The Engineer slowly began to sit up, the Medic getting another pillow to support his upper back and neck. He patted his hand, sitting on the stool next to the bed.

“I’ll save them for when you’re fully recovered. I feel responsible, I should never have given you those drugs.” 

“I insisted.”

“I shouldn’t have, and in the future I wont. I’ve got a meeting with Helen later, I want him gone.”

XXX

“I want him gone.”

The Boss had said, over and over and Robert had no choice. He’d loaded up the cage with the feral boy in, he drove all the way back to the outskirts of the woods, where he’d found him before unloading the cage down onto the ground. He took a long drag of his cigarette as he watched the boy, who held the bars, looking up at him. Robert, as he smoked, stared at the feral child in silence. Who managed a soft growl, his naked body quivering. 

“I ain’t gonna’ shoot you. You’re something special. Mike was wrong, you ain’t bad juju, you’re gonna’ do something good in this world one day.”

Robert flicked his cigarette down onto the floor, squatting in front of the cage.

“…Hey lad, do you know what male porcupines do when they encounter another they wanna’ make their property?”


End file.
